concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bluesrock Festival
The Bluesrock Festival is a music festival in Tegelen (Venlo municipality) and has been held in September every year in September in Openluchttheater De Doolhof. Organizers are "Bureau Pinkpop" and Mojo Concerts. In total, 155 different bands have been on stage including Guy Forsyth (five times) as well as Rory Gallagher , Ten Years After and Walter Trout (three times each). The festival draws on average a small 2500 paying visitors. History Bluesrock Festival 1984, 1st edition assigned to Alexis Korner Date: Saturday 1 September visitors: 3633 bands: Woody & The Sidemen, Flavium, Roland & His Blues Workshop, Bo Diddley & Mainsqueeze, Rocket '88, Louisiana Red, Rory Gallagher & His Band Bluesrock Festival 1985, 2nd edition Date: Saturday 7 September Visitors: 1653 bands: WW Band, Staff, Ivy & The Terracetonse, Johnny G, The Gigants, The Blues Ramboos featuring Herman Brood, Hans Dulfer, George Kooymans, Bertus Borgers and Peter de Bos, Guitar Crusher + Rosay and The Midnight Rockers, Steve Marriott & The Packet of Three, Eric Burdon Band Bluesrock Festival 1986, 3rd edition Date: Saturday 6 September visitors: 1524 bands: Michigan Red Blues Band, The Zoots, Musical featuring Harry Muskee & Eelco Celling, Boogie Boy & his Woogies, The De Luxe Blues Band, Eddie C. Campbell, Arno "sings the blues", Luther Allison Band, The Blues Band Bluesrock Festival 1987, 4th edition Date: Saturday 5 September visitors: 2082 bands: All Ages, Blues Bianco, Stan Webb's Chicken Shack, Champion Jack Dupree, Eddie Guitar Burns & Avalanche, Georgia Satellites, Ted Hawkins, Canned Heat Bluesrock Festival 1988, 5th edition Date: Saturday 3 September visitors: 2669 bands: Teun & The Crocodiles, Slime Hunters, Livin 'Blues, Big Joe Duskin & Dave Peabody, Dr. Feelgood, Junior Walker & The Allstars, Ten Years After featuring Alvin Lee Bluesrock Festival 1989, 6th edition Date: Saturday 2 September Visitors: 4033 bands: Little Tony Greyhound Levi & Arno, Blues Connection featuring Eelco Gelling, Blues from Belgium featuring Raymond van den Groenewoud & Roland van Campenhout, Larry Johnson, The Paladins, Johnny Mars Blues Band, Rory Gallagher Bluesrock Festival 1990, 7th edition Date: Saturday 1 September visitors: 2563 bands: Fill-In Bluesband, The Liberators, Dunn-Packer Duo (Formerly Larry McCray), Q (Former Snowy White Blues Agency), Kevin Brown, Blues 'n' Trouble, "Wild Child" Butler & The Groovetones, Roger Chapman & The Short List Bluesrock Festival 1991, 8th edition Date: Saturday 7 September visitors: 3678 bands: D-Train, Mr. R & B and his Soulshakers (Performer Magic Frankie & Band), Cops & Robbers, Samuel Eddy & Band, Jerry McCain & One For The Road, Albatross, Pat Mears & Band, Omar & The Howlers, Walter Trout Band Bluesrock Festival 1992, 9th edition Date: Saturday 5 September visitors: 2414 bands: The Juke Joints, Tuxedo Buck, Joanna Conner Band, Magic Frankie, Chick Willis & The JP Band, Dave Hole, Little Charlie & The Nightcats, Alvin Lee Band Bluesrock Festival 1993, 10th edition Date: Saturday 4 September visitors: 3129 bands: Monti Amundson, Sherman Robertson Band, Barrelhouse, Big Sugar, Eral King & The Butanes, Duke Robillard & Band, CJ Chenier & The Red Hot Louisiana Band, Rory Gallagher & Band Bluesrock Festival 1994, 11th edition Date: Saturday 3 September Visitors: 4187 bands: Louisiana Radio, The Hoax, Blue Blot, Michael Katon, Guy Forsyth Band (BCM featuring Gary More), Lonnie Mack, The Red Devils Bluesrock Festival 1995, 12th edition Date: Saturday 2 September visitors: 2727 bands: Red Wagon, Martin Hutchinson Band, Jan James, Chris Thomas, Fabulous Thunderbirds, Paul Rodgers & Company Bluesrock Festival 1996, 13th edition Date: Saturday 31 August visitors: 1888 bands: Texan Tail, Mike & The Mellotones, El Fish, The Electric Kings, "Monster" Mike Welch, Omar & The Howlers Bluesrock Festival 1997, 14th edition Date: Saturday 6 September visitors: 1544 bands: GB Bluesband, Drippin 'Honey, Gregg Wright's Left Hook (Performer His Klopps), Boogieboy, The Seatsniffers, Guy Forsyth Band, 13 featuring Lester Butler Bluesrock Festival 1998, 15th edition Date: Saturday 5 September visitors: 1143 bands: Beau Boots, Cuban Heels, Monti Amundson, Barrelhouse, Eddie Martin Band, Slobberbone, Mike Welch Bluesrock Festival 1999, 16th edition Date: Saturday 4 September visitors: 2245 bands: Texas Two Shoes Bluesband, The Urn, Ansley Lister, Mike Morgan & The Crawl featuring Lee McBree, The Hoax, The Groundhogs, Walter Trout Bluesrock Festival 2000, 17th edition Date: Saturday 2 September Visitors: 1707 bands: Starfish Bowl, Cuby & The Blizzards, Conny Lush & Blues Shouter, Julian Sas, Michael Katon, Guy Forsyth Bluesrock Festival 2001, 18th edition Date: Saturday 1 September Visitors: 2726 bands: The Regulars, Jay Hooks, T-99, Five Horse Johnson, Eelco Gelling, Amor, Gary Moore Bluesrock Festival 2002, 19th edition Date: Saturday 7 September visitors: 1667 bands: The Vibrotones, Mike & The Mellotones, Craig Erickson, Todd Sharpville, Peer Gynt, The Blazers, Alvin Lee Band Bluesrock Festival 2003, 20th edition Date: Saturday 6 September visitors: 1844 bands: Doctor Rhythm, Sean Costello, Jan James, Ana Popovic, Guy Forsyth, Popa Chubby, Solomon Burke Bluesrock Festival 2004, 21st edition Date: Saturday 4 September visitors: 1527 bands: Electrophonics, Beth Hart, Dave Hole, The Strikes, The Kingsnakes, Dividedbythree, Ten Years After Bluesrock Festival 2005, 22nd edition Date: Saturday 3 September visitors: 2100 bands: Booz'n Blues, Superfloor (Laundromat), Rob Tognoni, Little Charlie & The Nightcats, Guy Forsyth, Julian Sas, Gov't Mule Bluesrock Festival 2006, 23rd edition Date: Saturday 2 September Visitors: 2769 bands: T-Bird Rhythm, Danny Bryant's Redey Band (Jim Shuler & Monkey Beat), Eric Steckel Band, The Juke Joints, The Bottle Rockets, Joe Bonamassa, Johnny Winter Bluesrock Festival 2007, 24th edition Date: Saturday 1 September visitors: 1739 bands: The Stoolgang, Steve Fister, Dirty Sweet, T-99, Shawn Pittman, Ten Years After, Popa Chubby Bluesrock Festival 2008, 25th edition Date: Saturday 6 September visitors: 1982 bands: Bugaboo Tang, The Rhythm Chiefs, Big Blind, Scott McKeon, White Cowbell Oklahoma, Eamonn Mac Cormack, Aka Samuel Eddy, Walter Trout Bluesrock Festival 2009, 26th edition Date: Saturday 5 September visitors: 2149 bands: Little Tony & Greyhound Levi, David Gogo, Th 'Legendary Shack * Shackers, James Hunter, Julian Sas Band, Cuby + Blizzards, Hank III & Assjack Bluesrock Festival 2010, 27th edition Date: Saturday 4 September Visitors: 1673 bands: Johnny Clark & The Outlaws, Stefan Schill, Henrik Freischlader, Saint Jude, Robin Trower, Dana Fuchs, Los Lonely Boys Bluesrock Festival 2011, 28th edition Date: Saturday 3 September Visitors: 1710 bands: Matchless Blue, Dean Priest, Marcus Malone, Sultans Of Slide, The Ian Siegal Bigger Blues Band, DeWolff, Canned Heat Bluesrock Festival 2012, 29th edition Date: Saturday 1 September visitors: 1361 bands: The Handsome Fellows, The Mighty Ya-Ya, Ganashake, Band of Friends, My Brainbox ft. Jan Akkerman / Bert Heerink, Eddy 'The Chief' Clearwater & The Juke Joints, The Paladins Bluesrock Festival 2013, 30th edition Date: Saturday 7 September visitors: 1361 bands: Guy Smeets Band, Jaimi Faulkner, The Perpetrators, Khalif Wailin 'Walter, King Of The World, Guy Forsyth, The Hoax Bluesrock Festival 2014, 31st edition Date: Saturday 6 September visitors: 1146 bands: The Dead Revils, Ruben Corner Band, Hamilton Lewis, Thorbjørn Risager & The Black Tornado, Beans & Fatback, Slobberbone, Royal Southern Brotherhood, Dana Fuchs Bluesrock Festival 2015, 32nd edition Date: Saturday 19 September visitors: 1044 bands: The Black Water Experience, Delta Saints, My Baby, Sven Hammond, The Dirty Aces, Dr. Feelgood, Eli Paperboy Reed, DeWolff Bluesrock Festival 2016, 33rd edition Date: Saturday 3 September visitors: 1184 bands: Howlin 'Stone, The Greasy Slicks, Bob Wayne, Birth of Joy, Jo Harman, Fantastic Negrito, Danny Bryant, Barrelhouse, DVL: feat. Guy Forsyth & members of The Hoax playing the music of The Red Devils and Lester Butler Bluesrock Festival 2017, 34th edition Date: Saturday 2 September FACTS total number of paying visitors 70,835, average rounded 2,147 visitors per bluesrock In 2016, the 70,000th paying visitor passed the gates of the Open Air Theater total number of artists: 242 (including artists and groups who played more on Bluesrock), total unique artists and groups: 203 In 1997, GB Bluesband was the 100th act, in 2011 Sultans of Slide was the 200th act. Guy Forsyth can be called the "home band" with 6 appearances at the Bluesrock Festival (1994, 1997, 2000, 2003, 2005 and 2013). He even played 7 times at the festival, in 2016 together with members of The Hoax as an occasion formation DVL: playing the music of The Red Devils and Lester Butler. Rory Gallagher, Ten Years After, Walter Trout, The Hoax, Barrelhouse and Julian Sas have all played 3 times at the Bluesrock Festival. In 2015, the festival will not take place on the first saturday of September but two weeks later, this in connection with the Passion Games that can be seen in the theater once every five years. Producing it was better to move the Bluesrock Festival. In 2016 the festival became familiar with the first Saturday of September.